Victim
by Skovko
Summary: Standing in a parking lot, Roman thinks back on how everything with Shea started, how he had no idea what really was going on, all the way up to him learning the truth and saving her from that place. Now he just wants to see her one last time. Human trafficking. Two little words that he flat out hates after everything with her.


Roman stood there, slowly tipping himself up and down on his toes, as he waited for her to come around. The sun was slowly starting to set, it went down fast in the Winter, and the cold was getting to him. He couldn't worry about that now though. He needed to see her even though he knew she probably didn't want to see him again. Not after what he had been a part of doing to her. He just didn't know how things really were when it first started.

 _"I'm telling you, you're gonna love it," Dolph said as they stood in the elevator._  
 _"I don't know, man," Roman still had second thoughts about the whole thing._  
 _"It's just a quick and good fuck to relieve you of all of your tensions," Dolph said._

 _The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and the two men stepped out of it. Dolph knew the way and walked straight down the hall towards the door while Roman followed behind. Never in a million years had he thought he would be doing this. It wasn't like he couldn't get women so a prostitute seemed like a crazy thing to do. He lost his final chance of backing out as Dolph knocked and a man opened the door._

 _"Dolph, my man!" He said and shook Dolph's hand._  
 _"Pierre!" Dolph greeted him back happily. "This is my friend Roman."_  
 _"Come in," Pierre shook Roman's hand too. "Any friend of Dolph is a friend of this place."_

 _They walked into the apartment and Pierre immetiately locked the door. Somewhere in the back of Roman's mind he wondered why on earth the door needed to be locked but he didn't question it. Dolph seemed to know his way around and walked straight through the apartment and Roman followed him._

 _"Vivi," Dolph almost purred as he walked over to one of the women._  
 _"I see you picked your favourite," Pierre chuckled as he joined them._  
 _"I've been having dirty thoughts about you all day," Dolph kept purring as he took her hand._

 _They disappeared out of the room and Roman could hear a door close somewhere in the apartment as they walked into what he assumed was Vivi's room._

 _"And who would you like?" Pierre looked at Roman._

 _Roman looked back at the remaining three women. None of them made any effort in trying to make him choose them. His eyes fell on the one furthest away, sitting on a chair in the corner, looking out the window instead of him. He pointed to her and Pierre smiled._

 _"Shea!" He called. "You got a client."_

 _She got up from the chair and passed the two men without saying anything. Roman took it as his cue to follow. It felt strange that she wouldn't even greet him but he guessed that was just the order of the business. How would he know? He'd never been with a prostitute before._

 _He followed her into a room with a bed and a small dresser next to it. It seemed too naked and he wondered if she actually slept in there at night. Probably not. She just worked here. She would have a home to go to. He turned around to look at her as she pulled the little white nightgown off and revealed what he thought was supposed to be a thong although it looked more like a piece of dental floss._

 _"How would you like it?" She asked._  
 _"I don't know," he answered, feeling a bit stupid._  
 _"I suggest you get out of your clothes and figure it out or you're gonna end up paying for overtime," she said._

 _Paying extra didn't matter to him. He had enough money to buy her for the entire day if he felt like it. Knowing she probably wouldn't care about hearing how much money he had, he kept quiet and started undressing instead. She walked over to open the dresser and pulled out a condom. The second he was naked, she dropped down on her knees in front of him and quickly rolled on the condom. She got back up and gave him a look and he lied down on his back on the bed._

 _"I guess this is good," he said._

 _She nodded and got out of the piece of dental floss before climbing up on top of him, grabbing his dick and sliding down on it. He could feel she wasn't wet enough to take him but she didn't complain as she forced herself to continue through the pain until he was all the way in. He was about to say something, maybe suggest some sort of foreplay but he knew how weird it would sound. He was a client. It was all about his desire, his lust and his urges. He made a hissing sound as she started bouncing on his dick. Clearly she had done this before. He grabbed her hips and closed his eyes, just allowing himself to enjoy it._

He blew on his hands, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to bring gloves. They promised snow during the night so of course the temperature was dropping low now that the sun was almost gone. He wished he had bought a cup of coffee to keep him warm.

Where was she? She had to come soon. He was sure of it. The trial was over and she was free to go, not that there was ever any question about her freedom. Only Pierre and his men's freedom had been the question. If it hadn't been for Roman, there wouldn't have been a trial at all. She would still be stuck in that apartment as their prisoner, they slave, they sextoy. He hated that he had been part of that. He didn't know. He thought she was there on her own free will. Dolph was shocked when he learned the truth as well but he refused to come forward, scared it might hurt his career and personal life. Roman couldn't care about that. He only cared about Shea getting was she deserved.

How many times had he bought her and had sex with her? He didn't know. He stopped counting after five times. It was always her. He kept coming back for her, back for more of what she could give. He slowly developed feelings for her although he never let her know. Little by little she opened up and they would talk about things. He wasn't sure what had made her come clean that day she finally did.

 _He smiled at her while he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them. She was already getting back in that little piece of thread that was supposed to work as a thong and the white nightgown would follow right after. He knew that. She did the same everytime._

 _"Do you ever think about doing something else?" He asked._  
 _"Like what?" She asked._  
 _"I don't know. Getting an education or another job. I doubt that you grew up wanting to do this," he said._  
 _"I didn't," she answered._  
 _"So what made you get into this line of work?" He asked._

 _She sat down on the bed, staring straight ahead, suddenly looking so sad and lost._

 _"They did," she whispered._  
 _"Who?" He asked._  
 _"I wasn't given a choice," she said._

 _He sat down on the bed next to her, not sure he heard her right._

 _"What are you saying?" He asked._  
 _"Wake up, Roman! None of us girls wanna be here. We're not allowed to leave. I haven't been outside this apartment for two years," she said._

Human trafficking. Two words Roman had always known and never liked but now he flat out hated hearing them. He was guilty too. He had bought her time after time, not knowing what she actually went through.

The day he left the apartment he went straight to the police station to turn them in. He made a deal about getting off free as long as he testified in court against the men behind it. He had no problem doing that. They didn't scare him. He just wanted Shea and the other three women out of that place and it couldn't happen fast enough.

Three years. Three lousy years. Three fucking years. That was all they got. He wondered who they had paid under the table to get off that easy. But still it was three years to get the women far away and have them start over and try to live a life without constant fear.

He looked up as he heard footsteps walking over the parking lot. Finally, there she was. His Shea. The beautiful woman that he had had so many times and he knew he could never have again. It was all an illusion in his head. She never wanted him to begin with. She walked to her car and he walked over, making sure to keep enough distance so she wouldn't be too scared.

"Shea," he spoke lowly.

She spun around fast and pressed herself up against the car as if she expected him to attack her.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said and held up his hands.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and see if you're alright," he answered.  
"I'll be fine. Now the trial's finally over, I'm getting into this car and driving far away. All my stuff is already moved," she answered.

She turned around again and unlocked the door. He watched as she opened the door but she didn't get in. Instead she turned around and looked at him again.

"Thank you, Roman. I know what you did for me, for all of us in that place. I won't forget that," she said.  
"You're welcome," he said.

He walked over to her and handed her his business card.

"If you need anything, money, food, someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call," he said.  
"I won't call," she said.  
"I know but it'll help me sleep tonight knowing that I at least tried," he said and gave her a little sad smile.

She took the business card from him and gave him the same smile back. They both knew what they were thinking in that moment. They would never see each other again but she could play pretend one last time with him like she had done so many times in that apartment.

"Be safe," he said.  
"You too," she said.

She got into the car and closed the door. He took a couple of steps backwards so she had enough room to back the car out of the parking spot. He watched the car as she drove away. There she went, his Shea, the woman he never really knew like he thought, there she went off to what he could only hope would be a better life.


End file.
